


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Hange, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, There's a bit of ooc, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bartender eren, sadly no toilet jokes here, there's a sexy moment but it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren works at a coffee shop, Levi is cold and both of them have a Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a coffee shop AU and a Tumblr AU, so I mixed them  
> Sorry, I'm such a Tumblr trash
> 
> Also, this ended up longer than I intended oops
> 
> ps: i *really* hate titles. you know from where I got it

Eren works at a coffee shop. Café Maria isn't very popular, only having as clientele regulars and some new customers who only come once. There was elderly people, who lived nearby, college students and high schoolers. So Eren was somewhat surprised that the business-looking man came back, ears and tip of the nose red from the cold.

Just like yesterday, he entered the shop, sighing contentedly at the whoosh of heat he received and ordered a black coffee. He then sat at a table, set his laptop in front of him and started typing.

And he came back for the rest of the week. He was short, black-haired with an undercut and always wore a bored grumpy expression on his face. At first, Eren thought he was a business man – maybe a lawyer – but after watching him stay the whole day at the café, occasionally typing on his laptop, Eren reconsidered. Maybe he just liked to wear nice clothes?

That brought the questions of  _what is his work?_  or  _does he even work?_

Eren didn't find out the answer for those questions (it's not like he talked to the man, anyway) but he did find something else entirely and just as interesting – if not  _more_.

The man had a Tumblr.

Eren was just walking around his table with the leftovers of another table when he saw the familiar blue background of Tumblr. He had paused in his tracks and stared at the screen. He saw text posts after text posts and looking to the right, he found the person's url.

He realised he was standing in the middle of the café staring, so he went to the table and asked if he had finished his coffee (which he had and asked a refill) to hide his misstep.

Later that night, he grabbed his own laptop and logged in on Tumblr, searching for the man's url. He knew he shouldn't, it was something very private and Eren sure as hell would be mad if someone he knew found his blog, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

What would the man's blog be like? He seemed the serious type, so maybe it was just philosophical quotes and pictures of places. Some inspirational text posts here and there. Or maybe he was more the type to reblog videos...

Without waiting any longer, Eren typed the url he saw that morning:  _levisass_. As predicted, the blog's background was a typical white and grey theme. There was a photo of the man to the side and under it was a short description. Eren looked to the posts. First thing he saw was the fur of a cat, and he found more when he scrolled down. There was a sarcastic text post in the middle of the first page. In the second page, there was an ask.

 

_my gaydar explodes everytime im near you. thoughts?_  – itsforscience

**Maybe it's just your brain that explodes because you can't hold a civilised conversation without shouting, you shit**

 

Eren looked back to the description:

 

_Levi | 27 | writer and amateur artist_

_cats and destiel. sam is kinda hot too_

 

Eren snorted, completely baffled by the information. The man who was the personification of _if looks could kill_ was a cat lover and a Supernatural fan? Who would've thought that? He looked through the links and clicked on ‘ _my face_ ’.

He didn't post a lot of photos, but that didn't matter when every single one of them had hundreds of notes. Eren didn't even know that it was possible to have more than fifty notes on a selfie (he's lying, his selfies have at least eighty notes each).

The most recent photo was a selfie of him and a friend (he presumed) at a fast food. He was scowling at the cameraphone, the familiar frown marring his features. His friend had an arm flopped around his shoulders, a wide smile on their face and wild brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. He reblogged it from itsforscience, who wrote as a caption: ‘ _bringing the grumpy kitten to work!! had fun watching him hiss at my clients!!_ ’ His tags said the opposite, though. Levi really looked like a grumpy cat.

The next one, was from months ago. It was a photo of him at the beach with the same person and two other man. They were all in their beach clothes, showing their drool-inducing abs. Levi was the shorter, but  _fuck_  he had the most ripped muscles. He looked bored, not even looking at the camera. Itsforscience had the same smile, hair free and wild framing their face and they were wearing goggles. The other two were blond and very tall compared to the two others. They went from the shortest to the tallest, the blond with a moustache and beard who also looked mildly bored. The caption said: ‘ _dragged to the beach by itsforscience and commandersexy. almost drowned them, pity they survived. blondniffer and nanabanana (who took the pic) found us_’.

Eren wanted to follow him, but that would bring attention to him... He followed him anyway.

———

The next day, Levi stared unabashedly at him in front of the counter, coffee cup in hand. He slowly raised a brow.

“Yeagermeister, seriously?” Levi asked in a deep smooth voice laced with amusement.

Eren blushed from embarrassment. “I saw the chance and took it,” he replied, pointing at his name tag which read: ‘Eren Yeager’.

The man snorted quietly. “And here I thought you just spelled it wrong,” he said with a straight face, and Eren wondered if he was being sarcastic or truthful.

“Well,” Eren said, leaning on the counter, “it's not like your url is better. It could lead to different meanings.”

That made Levi's lips curl up slightly. “The answer's in my FAQ, if you had bothered.”

“I honestly wasn't expecting you to be a cat person,” Eren blurted out, reddening at his own words. “I-I mean, I didn't see you as an animal person... I mean, uh...”

“And I'm not even going to ask how you found my blog,” the man said, completely – and thankfully – ignoring Eren's words.

“Uh, that is...”

“I said I'm not going to ask,” Levi interrupted. “I really don't care and don't want to know.”

Eren smiled in relief, looking down at the coffee cup in Levi's hand. “Do you want something else?”

“That muffin,” he said, pointing at the blueberry muffin through the glass of the counter.

After that, he went to his usual table and sat down in front of his laptop.

That night, he received an ask saying that he should post more selfies by an anonymous. And Levi followed him back. Totally not related.

———

“Let's take a selfie,” he said suddenly with a smile and red cheeks, handing the black coffee to Levi.

“What.”

“You see, apparently my followers want more of my face,” he explained.

“How does that have to do with me?” Levi asked, brows furrowing.

“Please?” He looked down at Levi with big caribbean eyes. Nobody resisted at his puppy-eyes.

And Levi was no exception. “Fine,” he huffed, then sighed. “After I warm up a bit, my face's still flushed from the cold.”

Eren beamed at him. “That's not a problem at all, c'mon.”

He looked at the door, and seeing nobody approaching, he walked around the counter and pulled out his phone. He stood next to Levi, who looked as grumpy as ever with his coffee cup still in his hand. Eren smiled with a wide grin at the phone, then took the picture.

Levi huffed. “You could seriously waited for my face to become a normal shade,” he commented, but he didn't look too upset about it, so Eren just smiled at him.

“Thank you! Going to post it right away!”

Levi waved him off, muttering a “take your time” before heading for his usual table.

Looking back at him, Eren noticed that the man looked more tired than normal, the bags under his eyes more pronounced. He sat in his chair, staring blankly at the screen of his laptop while he absentmindedly took a sip of his beverage.

Eren approached him after he posted the selfie. “Is everything okay? You look worse for wear,” he asked worriedly, sitting in the chair opposite him.

“Thanks,” the man said with a tinge of sarcasm. “Should you be here?”

“The café's dead, nobody will know,” he replied. “What is bothering you?”

Levi glanced up at him briefly before concentrating on his computer screen. “Writer's block.”

Eren blinked. “Well,” he said hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck, “I don't know anything about writing, but maybe if you wrote something else – maybe a prompt or something –, you'll find inspiration for that after?”

Levi frowned.

“Sorry, I really don't know. What are you writing, anyway?”

“Writing a story,” Levi said, stating the obvious. He looked up with an annoyed look. “Did you also skip my description, too? I said that I'm a writer.”

Eren paused, then gaped at him with wide eyes. “Wait, you mean seriously? Like, real book and all?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you wrote fan fiction or something, not original stuff that's going to be edited by an editor and then sold!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It's not like I'm overly famous. Just enough to gain money and continue writing.”

“So, you mean you already published a book? What's the title?” Eren asked, leaning forward.

“I'm under a shitty pen name,” Levi said absently as he looked back at the screen.

“What is it?”

“Rivaille. Don't look it up,” he added at the end, looking at Eren through his lashes.

Eren grinned cheekily. “Totally looking it up,” he said. “What do you write about?”

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. “Thrillers.”

“Sounds good. What are you having difficulty with?” Eren asked curiously, trying to sneak a look at the screen.

Levi glared, making him stop. “Erwin said my book needs some romance so it would be more famous.”

“Erwin?”

“My editor.” His lips twitched as he added, “Commandersexy.”

Eren snorted then sniggered. “The taller blond or the other?”

“The other, the one with impossibly thick eyebrows.”

The barista hummed, looking pensive. “So, you can't write romance?”

“I can, but the main character is a bitter man and fluffy romance goes against his personality.”

“Oh, so he's like you?” Eren jokingly said.

Levi paused, before slowly looking up. “Yes,” he said, seemingly contemplating something.

Eren raised an eyebrow at his tone. “Then why don't–”

He was interrupted by the bell ringing, signalling a newcomer and he stood up, apologised for leaving and greeted the regular old married couple. It was like they brought everyone with their arrival, because after them Eren barely had time to breath.

When he glanced rapidly at Levi, he saw him typing furiously on the keyboard.

Later that night, he logged in and saw that levisass reblogged his photo, and after him more than a hundred people liked. Itsforscience also reblogged (and followed), and Eren decided to see what their blog was about.

The background was pale green and pale yellow with a picture of Misha Collins as a sidebar and a little icon with their face. The description was longer than Levi's.

 

_Hanji | 27 | genderfluid_

_im a fast food employee but i also do experiments. it was scientifically proved that destiel and johnlock were canon and dont fight me on this!!_

_im always a slut for smut so give me recs!!_

 

They mostly posted about amusing things that happening in her life and reblogged a lot of vines and funny text posts.

Since he was at it, he went to see Erwin's blog, too. It had a light blue colour as a background, with his face to the side (he really did have impressive eyebrows). He posted a lot of gamers stuff, and occasionally reblogged a fandom post or zodiac signs posts.

His description was in the same manner as Levi's and Hanji's, stating his name, age (28) and profession. Then he went on talking about how he liked coffee and strategy games.

———

The following day, Levi only appeared at noon, accompanied by a brunette and blond. He realised they were Hanji and Erwin respectively and stared as they approached. Levi was looking like someone killed his cat (scratch that, with his obsession, he'd probably look worse).

“Oh! You must be Eren!” Hanji said excitedly, an arm around Levi's shoulder.

Eren felt his stomach twist a little, but forced a smile at them. “Hi?”

Levi huffed, looking annoyed. “Don't act like you don't know. You probably stalked his blog last night.”

They simply nodded. “Yes.”

Erwin chuckled and nodded politely to Eren. “It's nice to meet you, Eren. I'd like a coffee with sugar and cream, please.”

“The usual,” Levi grunted.

Hanji sniggered. “I want a mocha, thanks,” they ordered.

“Alright, coming right away,” Eren said, looking as they headed to Levi's usual table.

He sighed as he heard the bell ring; it was going to be a long day.

———

Hanji and Erwin left near five, leaving Levi alone, typing.

During all their time here, Hanji was all touchy with Levi. It didn't seem to please the latter, but Levi never pulled away. And that made his stomach stir horribly, and he wished that Hanji would just leave already because  _Eren never touched Levi that way_.

———

There was a day Levi didn't come at all, and that left Eren in a sour mood, making him force a smile for the other customers.

The next day, Levi appeared, dropping a book on the counter and staring at him.

“Uh?” Eren said incoherently. He looked down at the book and read ‘ _Rivaille_ ’. His eyes widened as he picked up the book. “Your book?”

“Volume one, I'm still writing the second one.”

Eren smiled brightly down at Levi. “Thank you so much!” He gushed, eyes shining as he looked at the book.

“You better, I had that one stacked somewhere in my apartment and it was an arse to find.” Levi said, voice annoyed but eyes unusually bright. Eren also noted that the circles under his eyes faded a little.

“I'll read it as soon as possible,” Eren assured.

Levi shrugged. “Take your time.”

Eren set the book on the counter and quickly made Levi's black coffee. Once Levi was seated in front of his computer, Eren read the back of the book. It talked about a twenty-one year old man who finds himself in the middle of crimes going around his city, one of his friends being a victim. That certainly left Eren eager to read the book, but he was working, so he went to the locker room and put it in his backpack.

———

It was his day off, and Mikasa was replacing him at the café. While she was efficient, she scared most of the clientele. His mother told her that she should smile when greeting the customers, but the only thing she got was a sadistic smile that promised pain, so they went back to the bored hostile look.

Even if he didn't have to, Eren went to the café at ten (when he woke up) to see how things were going. Little did he know that he'd be a witness of the fierce stare between Mikasa and Levi. The tension was thick between them and Eren wondered what happened for them to dislike each other that much.

But everything broke when they both turned to look at him, Levi looking at him intently and Mikasa smiling slightly with soft eyes. He waved hesitantly at Levi before approaching the counter. He could feel the man's stare on his back.

“Good morning, Mikasa,” he said, yawning.

“Hey Eren, same as always?”

“Yeah,” he answered, running a hand through his messy hair.

Mikasa turned around to make his café au lait with sugar. Eren looked over his shoulder and caught Levi's stare. He smiled at him, and Levi looked down at the screen of his laptop.

“Here,” he heard Mikasa say with a somewhat colder voice.

Eren turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks...” He said slowly, looking at her face. She looked miffed. “What happened? With Levi, I mean.”

She glanced rapidly at the man like her eyes would burn if she looked too long, then huffed. “I don't know,” she said, voice muffled by her scarf. “He came in, looked at me, then looked like someone killed his cat.”

Eren snorted – because he had that thought one day, too – and sipped his drink. “And what did you do?”

“... I glared at him.”

“Maybe he's just having a bad day. You shouldn't do that.”

“I'm not going to be kind to rude people,” she said, walking around the counter to clean the table a customer just left. She came back with the cups and put them in the dishwasher.

“It's not like you're kind to the other clients,” Eren replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She huffed, fishing her phone from her pocket. He drank the rest of his beverage and walked to Levi's table, sitting down. He felt Mikasa eyes on him, but ignored them.

“Hi!” He greeted with a smile. Levi grunted, glancing up briefly to acknowledge him. “I finished your book! It just, like, took me over a week, but it was definitely worth it! It's amazing!”

Levi leaned against the back of his chair, looking at him. “You think so?”

“Yes, definitely! Aaron's characterisation is so spot on, he's definitely my favourite of the characters. I mean, not that Lance isn't great, but I wish we could see more of Aaron.”

Levi smirked slightly, humming softly. “So you like the total opposite of the main character,” he commented.

“Lance sounds like he as a stick up his arse, to be honest. Aaron is more outgoing and I can identify more as him,” Eren said, nodding his head for emphasis. He smiled at him, and felt Mikasa's stare on his back. It was becoming annoying.

Levi looked at him quietly for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Yes, I can see you like him. He could even be you, if he wasn't red-haired and green-eyed.”

“I'm green-eyed!” He said indignantly.

“Your eyes have a weird-arse colour,” he corrected with a pointed look. “What is it, anyway? Ocean blue? Mediterranean water? Teal? Caribbean water?”

Eren stifled a laugh with his hand and shifted in his chair. “Something like that, I'm sure. Anyway, I think I'm going now, my sister's boring holes in the back of my head and it's becoming annoying.”

Levi gave him a pitying and somewhat understanding look. “I'd go, too, if my flat wasn't so fucking cold.”

Eren snorted. “It's not that cold, it's been worse.”

“It's fucking freezing out there,” Levi hissed, scowling.

“It's not, really. If you say  _this_  is cold, then just you wait till it begins snowing.”

“Oh, I know how it is,” Levi said snidely. “It's me going camping at Hanji's house and not leaving the comfort of my bed and blankets.”

“That's,” Eren says, cheeks heating at the adorable image coming up in his mind, “very cute.”

Levi was glaring daggers at him. “Very  _annoying_ ,” he corrected. “And frustrating. Can't do anything like that.”

“You don't like the cold at all, huh?” Eren asked, receiving a  _are you stupid?_ look. “Uh, why Hanji's?”

“Why not? I'm not seeing myself going to Erwin's, his wife would probably get mad,” he said, lips twitching upwards.

“Ah, yeah, I guess,” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I'm not going to stay outside, too. You could,” he blushes, “come to my house and work there. I mean, we have a heater, so it definitely isn't cold, and you don't seem to like Mikasa's company, so...” He scratched the back of his neck again. “You could work on your book while I watch something on the telly, I guess.”

Levi stared at his face for a moment. “Yeah, okay, fine by me,” he breathed, closing his laptop screen and standing up.

———

“So messy,” was the first thing Levi said upon entering the living room.

“Oh yeah, sorry for that. It usually isn't this messy, but we stayed up till later yesterday night watching the telly.”

Eren quickly tidied the best he could in five minutes under the watchful and critical eyes of Levi. After he finished, Levi hummed, finally stepping into the room. “Not bad. You definitely are better than Erwin and Hanji.”

Eren beamed, feeling stupid because it was just  _cleaning_  but Levi  _praised him_. “Thanks. Uh, make yourself comfortable.” He said, showing the room with a vague wave of his hand.

“Thank you. Is this the maximum the heater can go?” He asked, placing his laptop on the coffee table.

“The maximum I can handle,” Eren replied, furrowing his brows. “Why? Are you cold still?”

“It's warmer in the café.”

“It's normal; it's directly connected to an outside door, so it's needed. Do you want me to go fetch you a blanket?” He asked.

“If it's not too much of a bother,” Levi replied, taking off his coat and shivering slightly.

“Right away!”

It didn't take long for Levi to end up engulfed in a thick blanket, only his head an hands visible. The television is switched on, but Eren barely looks at the screen, too occupied staring at Levi. His cheeks were flushed from the blanket's heat, but he didn't seem to care about that. Honestly, the man was too cute for his own good. Just by looking at him could make Eren have a heart attack.

He looked so huggable.

“Stop staring,” Levi mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket covering his mouth. His face was becoming each second more red an Eren wondered if he was somehow suffocating in the heat.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered, turning back to the film going on the telly. It was about action, and Levi would sometimes look up to watch the fights.

Sleeping at three in the morning was a bad idea, he thought as he felt tired and sleepy doing nothing. Looking one last time at Levi, he fell asleep.

———

When he woke up, he was sitting slightly leaning to the side, his head resting against something soft and fluffy. He groaned sleepily, righting himself on the couch. He looked to the side and met grey eyes. He blinked.

“Oh sorry,” he said, voice husky from sleep. “Did I lean on you? Sorry if it bothered you.”

“No, it was nothing,” he mumbled, mouth free from the blanket. He was still red faced and Eren frowned.

“Aren't you feeling hot?” He asked, before blushing at his own words. “I mean, with the blanked. Your face is really red right now.”

“I'm fine,” Levi said, looking down at his laptop's screen.

Eren tugged at the blanket. “No, seriously, it looks like you're suffocating in heat. Give me the blanket.”

“No, I said I was fine,” Levi insisted, pulling the blanket. “My face'll go back to normal in a matter of seconds.”

“I don't think so,” Eren said, and pulled hard, toppling over.

“Wo–ah!”

He didn't know exactly how, but it happened. Levi fell over him, blanket covering the both of them. Eren just knew that he was gripping the blanket, holding Levi's hip and feeling Levi's lips on his chin. He also felt pain exploding on his nose where it connected with Levi's forehead.

Levi sat up, straddling Eren and throwing the blanket away so they could see. He gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. He let out a muffled ‘ _sorry_ ’.

Because,  _yes_ , Eren had now a bleeding nose. He pinched his nose, throwing his head backwards. “No problem,” he said. He looked up at Levi and saw tears at the corner of his eyes. At first he thought Levi felt guilty, but then he saw the mirth in his eyes and realised the man was trying not to laugh. Eren swatted his arm playfully.

And Levi burst out laughing.

The sound made Eren's stomach flutter and he stares. Levi is smiling widely, his eyes squinting with tears running down his cheeks and face still flushed. And his  _laughing_.

“I'm sorry,” Levi gasped, trying to calm down. “Oh god–” giggle, “I'm so sorry–” giggle, “are you–” giggle, “okay?” Contented sigh.

Eren just stared with his mouth slightly open. Now that he's calm, Levi's smile fades and his brows furrow slightly. His cheeks are still red, and he looks worriedly at Eren's nose. He also looks uncomfortable.

“Sorry for that. Seriously, are you okay?”

Eren snaps out of his haze. “Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” He lets go of his nose. “No more bleeding.”

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, taking a  handkerchief from his trousers' pocket and cleaning the blood from Eren's face.

Eren was breathing heavily, his heart beating erratically in his ribcage. Levi was close,  _so close_ ,and for some reason the place where Levi's lips where minutes ago started burning. He could feel the man's breath ghosting over his face. After he finished, he threw the bloodstained handkerchief on the coffee table, not moving his head an inch.

Eren's heart misses a beat, a second, a third. They're staring at each other, and all the brunette wants is inch closer to touch those soft-looking lips with his own. Eren's face was hot and he couldn't breath normally, because he could feel Levi's breath on his lips and they were breathing the same air and–

He felt warm soft lips touch his, slowly but firmly. And Eren pushed up, pressing into those pink thin lips, moving his mouth in rhythm with them. The slow kiss became sloppy and desperate, a tongue licking a lower lip, coaxing the other's mouth open and Eren's mind became mushy.

A hot tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting, devouring and swirling around, trying to memorise every corner. Eren moaned, bucking his hips up and almost choked at the sensation. Levi groaned, thrusting his downwards and creating that blissful friction.

They parted, gasping for hair, drool rolling down their chins. Levi's eyes were blown wide, outlined with a ring of silver. He was panting heavily and he was red-faced, flush continuing down his neck.

Eren looked back up to meet his eyes once again. “Levi,” he said huskily and it came out more like a whine than anything else. He squirmed, bucking his hips back up, meeting Levi's and rubbing their arousals together.

The raven-haired man closed his eyes, a long drawn out moan escaping his parted lips, making Eren's cock twitch at the sight.

“You–” he cleared his voice, “you cheeky brat. Not here.”

Eren panted, thrusting his hips again but Levi was already standing up and his hips met air. He whimpered, looking up at Levi imploringly.

“Come on, show me where your room is,” he ordered, eying Eren hungrily.

———

Eren woke up to the sounds of shuffling around the house. His first though was that Levi woke up first and went to do something. But after hearing the soft groan from beside him (and feeling his ‘pillow’ move), he understood that Levi was in bed with him. Which only meant that the only other possible person in the house was Mikasa.

“Shit!” He hissed, sitting up and trying to wiggle out of the mess of limbs his legs and Levi's created and the bundle of his blanket. He winced as his arse didn't appreciate the sudden movement.

Levi groaned again before shifting and propped himself up on his elbows. “What the fuck, Eren?” He asked, voice laced with sleep while his glassy eyes followed the brunette who was walking around, retrieving their clothes from the ground.

“Mikasa; she came home.”

Levi blinked for a moment, then looked at his wristwatch. “Fuck,” he sighed. It was indeed past seven-thirty. He stood up, catching the clothes Eren throws in his way.

“Eren?” They heard a female voice call from down the corridor.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eren continued repeating like a mantra while they both dressed up hastily and messily.

“Eren, you there?” She knocked on the bedroom's door.

Eren covered the – very dirty – bed with the blanked and flopped down, dragging Levi with him so they were both sitting on the bed, back against the wall. “Act sleepy,” Eren hissed into Levi's ear.

“I  _am_  sleepy.”

“Eren?” Mikasa repeated, knocking again.

“Yeah. 'M here,” he said sleepily, acting skills surprising Levi who shots him a look.

The doorknob turns and the door opens slightly so Mikasa could show her head. Her eyes landed on Levi and she scowled. “What is he doing here?”

“I invited him over so we could talk about that book – you know, the one I talked to you about – and we ended up falling asleep.” He hated lying to Mikasa, but Eren knew her, she'd be a pain in the arse for at least a week.

She nodded slowly, eying them dubiously. “He gave you the book, right? You going to return it?”

“Oh, yeah.” He leaned forward, picking a book from his nightstand and waving it for Mikasa to see. “We'll just talk a little more, okay?”

She took the hint, albeit begrudgingly, and left, closing the door behind her.

Eren leaned back against the wall, head falling to Levi's shoulder, and he sighed contentedly. “Want your book?” He asked, dropping the book softly on Levi's lap.

“Of course,” the man murmured, taking the book with one hand and flopped his other arm lazily around Eren's shoulders, nudging him closer.

Eren grinned, kissing Levi's neck where he left a lovebite. “So, how far are you on the sequel?”

“It's going fine, I think I'll finish it before January or early February.”

“Really? How did you win against writer's block?” Eren asked jokingly.

Levi snorted. “If I can like someone, so can Lance.”

Eren felt his face flush at what was implied in those words and hid his face on Levi's torso. They slid and shifted till they were laying down on the bed, Eren on top of Levi. “I like you, too,” Eren mumbled quietly.

Levi sighed and ran a hand through Eren's messy mop of brown hair. “I need to go if you don't want Mikasa to know about this.”

“It's not that I don't  _want_  her to know, but I know as a fact that she would annoy me relentlessly because she wouldn't approve and all that shit,” Eren rambled, voice muffled by Levi's shirt.

“Would that be a problem?”

“Hm? What would?”

“Her not approving.”

Eren looked up at Levi's face, but his face was facing the ceiling and all Eren could see was his marked throat and closed eyelids, long eyelashes touching pale skin. “It would make me sad that she wouldn't accept you, but we'd live with it.”

There was a moment of silence before Levi smirked. “Is that a proposal?”

Eren blushed profusely, swatting Levi's arm playfully. “We only know each other for two months!”

Levi chuckled and swatted Eren's arse. “Up.”

A choked gasp left Eren's mouth at the ache he felt. “That  _hurt_ ,” he hissed, standing up slowly.

“Sorry, my bad.” He didn't look sorry at all.

———

After Levi left, Mikasa started preparing supper silently while Eren cleaned the dishes.

They sat at the table, eating quietly. Eren occasionally glanced up with a curious look on his face, because Mikasa usually wasn't this quiet with Eren. But all she did was eat, looking at her plate with a concentrated look.

It was after they've eaten and were washing the dishes that she decided to speak. “Eren, how well do you know this Levi guy?”

Eren tensed at the subject. “Good enough. Why?”

“You only know him for barely two months, you can't know him _good enough_ ,” she insisted, turning to face him.

Eren did the same, scowling at her. “As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I know him better than anyone that isn't his close friend.”

“Alright, tell me how.” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him defiantly.

“Tumblr. You know, the accounts nobody ever shares with people they know personally – unless they are very  _very_  close – because there are too many embarrassing things there or because it's too fucking personal?” He asks rhetorically, glaring at her.

She falters a little, blinking in surprise. “He gave you his url?”

Eren blushed and looked to the ground. “No, I found it.” He huffed, exasperated. “Why are we even having this conversation?!”

She levels him a bored look and scans his face with her eyes. “There are bite marks all over your neck.” Eren eyes widened and his hand shot up to his neck where he remembered Levi biting. “Don't take me for an idiot, Eren.”

Eren felt his cheeks heat up. “Look, I know you don't like him–”

“It's fine. I won't say anything if you like him; but if he hurts you, he'll pay.” She says sombrely.

The brunette blinked and a wide smile spread across his face. He hugged her. “Thanks. And sorry, I thought you'd go all over-protective like last time.”

She patted his back. “It's different, last time you were a child.”

“I was sixteen. It was only three years ago, Mikasa.”

She chuckled. “It's the same.”

———

The next day, Mikasa was sitting by the counter, drinking a hot chocolate, Armin beside her with a coffee and homework papers in his hands. Eren was on the other side of the counter, his own café au lait in hand.

As usual on a Saturday, there were college students and high schoolers around. They weren't loud, so Eren didn't see any problem with them being there.

“So, when are your parents coming back from Germany?” Armin asked, glancing up. “Did they tell you already?”

Eren shrugged, but Mikasa replied. “Late December, in time for Christmas.”

“When did you talk to them?” Eren asked, frowning.

“Yesterday night while you were occupied,” she answered, the corner of her lips curling up.

Eren blushed and Armin caught pretty quickly. “Oh?” He said, a small grin forming on his lips. “Who is it?”

As if on cue, the bell rang and in stepped Levi. Like always after being outside, his nose, cheeks and ears were flushed and he sighed contentedly when the heat rushed over him. He looked up at the counter and approached, ignoring Mikasa's and the blond's stare.

“Hi Levi,” Eren greeted with a big smile, ignoring the ‘ _oh_ ’ coming from Armin's mouth.

“Good morning,” Levi nodded. “The usual, please.”

“Right away!” While he made Levi's drink, Eren saw the raven-haired man type on his phone before putting it back on his pocket. “There you have it,” Eren said, giving him his coffee cup and looking as he went to his usual table and set his laptop in front of him.

Armin hummed. “Well, he's definitely... Different,” he finished lamely, and returned to his homework. Mikasa huffed a laugh, sipping her beverage.

Eren felt his phone vibrate and saw it was a notification from Tumblr. He just received an ask.

  
_You look beautiful today_  – levisass

 

Eren had to hide his wide grin behind the palm of his hand, looking at the counter so his friends wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. He felt Levi's stare.

God, that was so cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting out the smut but I apparently can't write them?? I did try, I swear, but everytime I started laughing my arse off and had to pause in my writing to calm down  
> So yeah, don't expect explicit rated fic from me anytime soon
> 
> On another note, I have no idea what those blogs urls are about, I just thought about urls that could go with their character or what they liked so yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
